


Une Chanson Douce

by uwu_bedtime



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Basically Dad™ Scott, Cassie Adores oc, Co-Parenting, House Arrest Shenanigans, Maggie and Jim will pop in here and there, Non-Binary OC, Parent Scott Lang, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Scott Lang is a Good Dad, Scott Lang is in Love With Jimmy Woo Because I Said so, Scott basically adopts the oc, The oc appreciates it, but is 14 biologically, oc and Scott have a Father-Child Dynamic, oc is five years older than scott chronologically, oc was a hydra experiment, they went into cyro-sleep, vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_bedtime/pseuds/uwu_bedtime
Summary: Scott Lang is on house arrest after escaping the Raft. He's trying his best to be a father to his biological kid, and a traumatized 14-year-old super-soldier.
Relationships: Platonic! Cassie Lang/Original Character(s), Platonic! Scott Lang/Original Character(s), Scott Lang/Jimmy Woo, Scott Lang/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Scott spends time with his child and house arrest buddy

**Author's Note:**

> First published work hehe.

Scott is crawling through a tunnel.

This is it. He peers the light ahead.

“We’re definitely close,” declares Scott, “You ready?”

He turns to his 10-year-old, shining the light on her.

“I’m ready daddy,” Cassie says, before pulling out a walkie-talkie and handing it to Scott. The attention goes to Su, engrossed in a book, sitting next to a desk. A walkie-talkie decorated in stickers lies by their side.

“You ready Su?” asks Scott.

“Huh? Oh uhm. Ack-” Su fumbles for their walkie-talkie and the script.

“Are…” Su pauses to read, “Are you sure? From this point on there’s no going back,” Su utters ominously. “Any hesitation or fear spells doom for us all.”

“I eat fear for breakfast,” Cassie proudly states. 

“Wow, that is super cool,” Scott says, in amazement of his children. Err, well Su isn’t his kid, but they might as well be at this point. If they want to be.

He shakes off the thought and leads the way for Cassie. “Where to Su?”

“Anton is directly ahead. He’ll show you the way,” responds Su.

Sure enough, an impressive paper mache Anton was waiting for the pair. “Anton! Which way do we go?” demands Scott. Cassie and Scott pause, waiting for a response. Anton merely stares back.

“Anton, which way do we go?” Scott says pointedly.

“Luis!” Su whisper-yells, “Which way?!”

Luis peeks up, startled, before scrambling to get up out of his chair. He sidesteps Su and speed walks over to the cardboard tunnels. He picks up a string that moves the ant puppet’s arm to signal right.

“Thanks, Anton!” Scott and Cassie turn right to continue moving. Luis jogs back to his desk.

“Look! The ants have burrowed into the tech facility,” Scott points out before the walkie-talkie crackles to life.

“Be careful you two, there’s-” “Oh no lasers!” Cassie cuts of Su mid-sentence to point out the lasers that Su was just about to warn them about.

“Thanks for the heads-up Su,” Scott supplies, acknowledging Su’s attempt.

Cassie and Scott proceeded to shimmy their way through the lasers, with Scott suffering a lasering here and there. Eventually, they reach the secret vault.

“Did you remember the contact lens?” “Tell me you brought the contact lens,” Scott and Su speak at the same time, with Su giving Luis a jokingly exasperated look. Luis snickers, preoccupied.

“Yep!” Cassie chirps, before strapping on a paper plate painted to look like an eye on her face.

Scott sighs in relief, before turning Cassie to look at him, then back to the retinal scanner. “Perfect! Right...There!” Scott positions Cassie towards the scanner and then flips a switch.

The cardboard doors swing open, revealing the treasure within. “Great work!” hums Su, “Get the treasure and come back to home base.” 

“Already on it Su,” confirms Scott. The treasure. What this whole journey was about. All of it has amounted to this. 

Scott gets a better look at the prize. “My trophy?” questions Scott. Cassie gives a half-smile. “It looks like treasure?”

Scott grabs the trophy. “Oh it is to me,” he nods his head in reassurance.

Cassie ponders this. “I wanna take it to show-and-tell,” she declares. Scott quickly shuts this idea down.

“Oh no, you can’t do that,” he says, gently. “Can’t! It never leaves the house, it’s too important!” 

“This is the best birthday present you’ve ever got me! I’m so touched you think I’m the world's greatest grandma,” he insists.

“Grandma indeed. You’re basically a fossil, Scott,” jokes Su.

“Weren’t you also born in the ’60s? Don’t throw stones in glass houses, Su.” Scott says, ego thoroughly bruised.

“Yeah, but at least I was cyro frozen!” whines back an incredulous Su.

“The grandma trophy was the only one they had!” Cassie manages to get out in between her giggles.

Scott, committing to the so-called fossil mentality, “It makes me want to knit you a sweater,” he suggests, smiling at the two children’s antics.

Luis bursts in suddenly, pushing back the sheet that was acting as a curtain. “Oh no the Fuzz!” exclaims Cassie. Su pops in too, much to Cassie’s delight. They proceed to climb over the boxes, careful not to trip, and Cassie jumps into Su’s arms as they sit down.

“Hey Scottie,” Luis says, unbothered by the child’s exclamation, “I was looking at the schematics for the Karapetyan buildings, and I- I think we have way too many security cameras, don’t we?” he questions Scott.

“No, no, not at all,” Scott replies, eyeing the two kids roughhousing, making sure they don’t get hurt.

“I mean ‘cause it’s a lot of security cameras,” Luis continues.

“I know what he needs, who’s the security expert in our business?” Scott supplies.

“I mean, you are, but I’m running the company, right? If we overquote him, he’s gonna go somewhere else, I mean we gotta land this bird.” Luis continues to worry.

“He ain’t goin’ anywhere,” declares Scott. “And the expression is land this fish,” mutters Su.

“What?” Luis turns to Su, “No, it-it’s land the bird,” Luis insists.

The trio gives each other a look while Luis tries to justify the incorrect expression.

“Just like you land the plane! You gotta land the plane to be in business,” he claims.

“I know it’s silly to get hung up on these kinds of things but I do-” Scott tries, “How we gonna land a fish?” probes Luis. “It can’t walk, and if it swam up on shore, and battled a hawk, who’s gonna win?”

“You really turned me around on this thing,” Scott sighs, “It’s okay, we’re gonna land Karapetyan.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m in the middle of trying to steal something with my children.” Scott supplies, ignoring his declaration of Su being his kid.

“I’m gonna go recheck it,” Luis then proceeds to scram. Scott pulls an alarm clock which then starts to ring incessantly.

“TO THE ESCAPE ANT!” shouts Cassie, dragging Su behind her towards a tunnel. Scott meanders his way with them.

“Let’s bounce before the po-po come back!” Cassie squeals as she scoots towards a slide, with Su and Scott following close behind.

“Po-po?” Su questions.

“Po-po? How do you even know that?” mutters Scott.

The three line up at the head of the slide, going from Cassie in front, Su in the middle, and Scott in the rear. “Let’s fly Ant-toinette, let’s fly!” he pushes a lever, and a trapdoor is dropped, sending them all sliding. Cassie and Su cry out in excitement, with Scott hooting and hollering on the way down.

They all give various noises of excitement, as the slide takes them throughout the apartment. Their voices seem to get higher and lower with every bump or turn.

Eventually, they come to a spiral staircase, which leads to a “Crash landing!” Scott hollers as Su whoops in joy.

The trio crash into a fence. Cassie and Su, not weighing enough to do any lasting damage to the nearby fence, merely crash onto it. Scott however, isn’t as lucky.

Scott groans in pain, as Su and Cassie are laughing their heads off.

“I wish we could shrink for real,” sighs Cassie. “It is pretty cool,” agrees Scott, smiling at the two kids. Su gives a hum of agreement.

Luis peeks out from the upstairs window. “Hey, I’m headed to the office, Scottie. Hey, uh, sorry about freaking out earlier, y’know, but I feel like I’m way better, like my heart is definitely like, beating too hard and my hands are shaking. But I think it’s unrelated, y’know?” Luis manages to get all that out. Su is mildly impressed. And worried.

“It’s gonna be great, Luis!” Scott affirms, “You got nothin’ to worry about!”

“Yeah, Yeah. I’m the boss. I’m the boss. I’m the boss. Yeah yeah yeah.” Luis disappears from view, back into the house.

A sensor starts to beep rapidly, catching the attention of Cassie. “Daddy!” she exclaims. Scott and Su turn to look at his beeping ankle monitor. His foot went through the fence. Su’s monitor is similarly beeping, being connected to Scott’s. Because of course, they assumed if Scott leaves, that means Su would be going with him.

Scott and Su merely look at each other, mirroring looks of “oh great.”


	2. texposts lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter, but rather, shitposts :D
> 
> (next chapter will probs be out on like tuesday.)

Scott: *kisses laptop webcam before bed*

Scott: goodnight mr fbi man

Jimmy: 

Jimmy: :)

Scott: I do NOT think of Su as my child!

Scott, with his phone falling onto the ground, with Cassie and Su as the lock screen:

Scott: I was hacked

Scott, with adoption papers falling out of his pocket:

Scott, picking them up: These aren’t mine

Scott, with his phone showing his contact list with ‘Su-my child’:

Scott, shoving the papers into his pockets: I have to go

Su: Scott, when I get murdered please make sure it’s an unsolved case

Scott: What?

Su: I want to end up on buzzfeed unsolved

Jimmy: Can we go back to the bit where they said ‘when I get murdered’?

Scott: I’ll be there as quick as I can! Apply pressure to the wound and try not to move too much around!

Su: It’s okay! The weight of the rubble crushing my body is pressing down on my wounds AND preventing me from moving at all! :D

Scott: Su.

Scott: Sweetheart.

Scott: We’ve really gotta work on your concept of what’s “okay.”

Cassie, sneezes:

Su, from the kitchen: Bless you.

Cassie, looking around: God?

Scott: I have a plan.

Jimmy: I have the hospital on speed dial.

Su: I’m getting a fake ID.

Jimmy, shocked: To drink?

Su: What? No?

Su: To vote.

Su: I’m going to play a song for you right now.

Su: It’s called “my life so far.”

Su, takes a deep breath, plays a chord:

Su: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Su: nonono it was so cool Mr. Woo! I was tied up in there and he was all like "Knife to meet you," and he stabbed me and I was like "woah!! nice one!!" and th-

Jimmy: You got?? stabbed???

Su: Well, yeah, but like he MADE A PUN MR. WOO

Scott: Today I had 800 mg caffeine, exercised for two hours, literally ate 80 pizza rolls, and took a long, relaxing bath. The line between self-care and self-destruction is a fine one, but boy, do I walk it hard

Su, interviewing: Would you say you’re independent?

Scott, looks at Jimmy:

Jimmy, nods:

Scott: Yes

Scott: I think Jimmy mixed up our lunches. Look.

Scott: *holds up a post-it note that says “I love you so much.”*

Su: Oh, that explains this.

Su: *holds up a post-it note that says “Please be good. For the love of God, be good.”*


End file.
